tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Grace Darmond
Toronto, Ontario, Canadá |fecha de defunción = 8 de octubre de 1963 |lugar de defunción = Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos de América |otros nombres = |cónyuge = Randolph N. Jennings (enero de 1928 - ¿?) Henry J. Matson (16 de marzo de 1926 - 18 de diciembre de 1926) (divorciados) |hijos = |sitio web = |premios óscar = |premios globo de oro = |premios bafta = |premios emmy = |premios tony = |premios grammy = |premios cannes = |premios goya = |premios cesar = |premios ariel = |premios cóndor = |otros premios = |imdb = 0201472 }} Grace Darmond (20 de noviembre de 1898 - 8 de octubre de 1963) fue una actriz cinematográfica estadounidense. Biografía Nacida en Toronto (Ontario), Canadá, Grace Darmond fue actriz del cine mudo entre 1915 y 1929. Trabajó junto al actor Niles Welch en el primer film en Technicolor, The Gulf Between (1917), estrenado en el Aeolian Hall de Nueva York.21st Estreno de The Gulf Between en 1917 con Grace Darmond" Intervino en muchas importantes películas de dicho periodo, pero nunca llegó a tener un papel principal en filmes de gran presupuesto. La mayor parte de sus papeles fueron secundarios al lado de grandes estrellas del momento, y sus interpretaciones como protagonista tuvieron lugar en títulos menores. El papel que le sirvió de lanzamiento llegó con Below the Surface (1920), en la cual trabajaba junto a Hobart Bosworth y Lloyd Hughes. Ese mismo año intervino en A Dangerous Adventure, producida y dirigida por Warner Brothers.Silet Era "A Dangerous Adventure" con Grace Darmond Esta interpretación le valió ser elegida para actuar con Boris Karloff en el film de misterio The Hope Diamond Mystery (1921).Serial Squadron The Hope Diamond Mystery" con Grace Darmond En la edición de julio de Motion Picture Magazine, ella aparecía en un artículo de Joan Tully titulado "Mantled with Shyness (A word portrait of Grace Darmond)".Sunrise Silents "Motion Picture : Jul 1921 : Renée Adorée" mención de Grace Darmond Según todas las fuentes, era lesbiana, algo común en el ambiente interpretativo de los inicios de Hollywood. Aunque actuó en un número importante de filmes a lo largo de 13 años, ella era más conocida en el ambiente de Hollywood por ser la amante de Jean Acker, la primera mujer del actor Rodolfo Valentino. También estuvo relacionada, como otras muchas actrices de la época, con la poderosa actriz Alla Nazimova, que fue la anterior amante de Acker, aunque no llegó a verificarse que Nazimova y Darmond tuvieran una relación sentimental. Ella y Acker acudían a fiestas celebradas en la finca El Jardín de Alá, de Nazimova.The Old Dyke "Nazimova and the Garden of Alla" Ella y Jean Acker se conocieron en 1918, haciéndose amantes poco después. A su vez Acker conoció al relativamente poco conocido actor Rodolfo Valentino solo unos meses después, en una fiesta celebrada en casa de Alla Nazimova. Ella y Valentino se comprometieron, aunque parece ser que nunca llegaron a mantener relaciones sexuales. Se casaron en 1919, pero en la noche de bodas Acker abandonó el hogar para ir a casa de Darmond, http://www.answers.com/topic/jean-acker por lo que el matrimonio no se habría llegado a consumar. Acker solicitó la separación en 1921, y posteriormente pleiteó contra Valentino acusándole de bigamia cuando él se casó con la diseñadora Natacha Rambova en México.Answers "Biografía de Jean Acker" Darmond y Acker siguieron siendo amantes durante gran parte de la década de 1920. Su película más importante fue Wide Open, protagonizada por Lionel Belmore y Dick Grace, en 1927. Con la llegada del cine sonoro, Darmond, al igual que otros muchos actores de la época muda, no fue capaz de hacer una transición con éxito al mismo. Por ello finalizó su carrera interpretativa, y desapareció de la vida pública hasta su fallecimiento en 1963 en Los Ángeles, California. Referencias * Enlaces externos * Grace Darmond at IMDb * Silent Ladies "Fotografías de Grace Darmond Categoría:Nacidos en 1898 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1963 Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine mudo en:Grace Darmond fr:Grace Darmond it:Grace Darmond pt:Grace Darmond